


The Nintendo Breakfast Club

by shinvermouthea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Bonding, Trans Female Character, parenting is hard, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinvermouthea/pseuds/shinvermouthea
Summary: Back at it again with Lucario/me/Digby content, but this time with kids! Consider this the rated G epilogue of sorts to the erotica I wrote, where myself and the dog men have to deal with the trials and travails of parenting two wonderful dog boys in a harsh and unforgiving world.
Relationships: Kento | Digby/Lucario (Pokemon), Kento | Digby/Lucario (Pokemon)/You, Kento | Digby/You, Lucario (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Nintendo Breakfast Club

I entered the principal’s office alone. Lucario was busy with the Smash tournament, and Digby was at work. That meant it was up to me to figure out how to proceed.

“Thank you for coming today, Mrs. Pup,” Principal Boshi said. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Joey and Ken have gotten into some... situations. I’m not going to sugar coat it; your boys were calling another students names in class.”

I looked over to Ken and Joey. Ken was slumped over, looking completely guilty, while Joey looked defiant. If there was one thing I knew about my boys, they weren’t the bullying type. So I asked them;

“What’s your side of the story?”

Boshi became upset. “What do you mean? You don’t think my word as a professional educator is enough?”

“With all due respect, Principal Boshi, I want to hear from my children about what happened, in their own words.”

Boshi continued to scowl as I turned back to the boys. Ken continued to look sullen, while Joey said, “It’s not our fault! They started it!”

Boshi started to interrupt when I said, “Hold on, let him speak.”

“Me and Ken were playing with Greg, when Ken gave Greg a hug. Then Jacob, Alex, and Michael started calling them gay, and I told them that they were just jealous cause no one loved them.”

“And then they started crying,” Boshi added, definitively.

“They deserved it for making Ken and Greg cry!” Joey said.

“What did you do, Ken?” I asked, trying to figure out why Ken was here.

“I uhm... I said I told Joey to say that, cause they weren’t gonna punish me and I thought it wasn’t fair since if I didn’t hug Greg, none of this would happen,” Ken said. “I know I shouldn’t tell a lie, but I couldn’t let them take Joey away alone!”

“I understand, Ken, and I believe you. We can talk more about this at home, but I’m not mad.”

“That actually sounds believable; Ken’s a model student, and Mrs. Birdo vouched for him. Still, it seemed easier to discipline them both at once,” Boshi said.

“I wouldn’t say he needs disciplining, but I understand what you mean,” I said. I turned to Joey. “Now, as for you, I want to say; I’m glad you didn’t fight them this time.”

Principal Boshi seemed pleased at that; he could obviously agree that this was better than the time he beat the boys up for insulting Ken and Greg. He was less pleased with how I followed it up.

“While I think your choice of comeback was a bit harsh, I’m glad you’ve given it a try,” I said.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Pup, but how can you say that? He made three boys cry!”

“And what about what those three boys said? Were their parents called? Did you bring them into the office?”

“Well, you see-”

“I do see. My husbands and I have told you, repeatedly, that these students have been harassing my children and their friend, and you’ve done nothing to help them. When my boy defends his brother and their friend with his fists, you did nothing to the boys who called them names. And now that the only thing my son has done is throw shade, you still do nothing about those boys.”

“Well, what your son said was much worse than what they did!”

“We are talking about a persistent pattern of behavior on the part of those boys, who have systematically worn down my son’s discipline to the point where he felt obligated to fight to protect his loved ones. The fact that he didn’t throw hands the first time these boys tormented my children and their friend speaks volumes to his character.”

“Regardless, responding to insults with violence is unwarranted.”

“I agree, which is why I told him to try other ways to protect his brother and friend, by using put downs. Perhaps the one he used was harsher than the ones my husbands and I wrote for him, but considering your previous treatment of my children’s bullies, I can’t help but wonder why this particular event created such a fuss.”

“Well, three children cried-”

“Let me stop you there, Mr. Boshi. I know my sons. I know their friend Greg. Joey would probably not cry, but Ken and Greg certainly would,” I turned to Ken and Joey at that. “Were Ken and Greg crying when you talked back to the bullies?”

Ken nodded, while Joey simply said yes. The principal looked uncomfortable.

“Look, maybe so, but they escalated-”

“Because you and your entire administration failed to de-escalate. Now, if you want me to tell my children not to hit first, I am more than willing to do that, but I will not sit here and have my children vilified while their bullies go without punishment. I recommend you do something about this, or the next two phone calls you receive will be from my lawyer and the five o’clock news. Good day, sir.”

I then took Ken and Joey’s hands and walked out the door as the principal went from looking annoyed to genuinely concerned. Probably because he knows who the kids aunt is. Makes me wonder who the bullies’ parents are that he’d risk Isabelle and the mayor’s wrath over this. 

****

“Let’s get you boys some ice cream, you deserve it after today,” I said as we started driving. Ken and Joey were in their booster seats, and they both looked really sullen. “Do you boys want to talk about it?” I asked.

“I’m sorry,” Ken said. “It’s because of me that Joey got in trouble...”

I pulled the car over so I could look Ken in the eyes, and said “Sweetie, you did nothing wrong.”

“Yeah,” Joey said, “it’s those bullies who deserve the blame! You and Greg are perfectly fine the way you are, there’s nothing you did that provoked them in any way! They’re just jerks.”

“That’s exactly right. Hugging your friends is a lovely thing to do, and how they acted was completely unacceptable. You’re not to blame for the bad actions of others.”

“Yeah!” Joey added.

“Including the actions of your brother.”

“Huh?” Joey said. “But I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Making fun of their shoes or haircut to defuse the situation is one thing, but saying no one loves them was over the line,” I answered.

“But you defended me in Principal Boshi’s office!” Joey said.

“That’s true, because Boshi was wrong to try to punish you instead of the other boys. But I’m not the other boys’ mom, I’m your mom, and it’s my job to tell you when you step over the line. And you crossed a line there.”

“Hmph,” Joey said. This was gonna be a rough day. I couldn’t wait for their fathers to come home. Still, I promised ice cream, so I started the car back up and went to the ice cream parlor.

****

When Lucario and Digby came home, I explained what happened. Digby said he was going to call Isabelle, but I asked him to wait and see how the situation developed. If we put the pressure on Boshi too soon, I pointed out, he could just retaliate instead. Digby (very reluctantly) agreed, and went to go talk to Ken and Joey himself. I’m not too sure what they talked about, since I was making dinner, but from Digby’s expression I’m fairly certain it was about as productive as my conversation. Lucario then tried talking to them, and almost went until dinner was ready, but he too seemed to have gotten the same responses as I did. It seemed we would have to convene after the boys had gone to bed to figure out what we should do about this.

****

“Hey Joey?”

“Yeah, Ken?”

“I’m sorry this happened.”

“I am, too.”

“If only I was manlier, like you, this wouldn’t have happened..”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not dumb; I know me and Greg get picked on cause we’re not like the other boys. Mommy says we’re sensitive, and I don’t know. Maybe we are. But I know it makes those other boys mad.”

“Hey, I never said you were dumb. And I’m telling you, it’s not your fault. I don’t care if you wore a dress to school every day and told everyone to call you Kendra; that doesn’t give them the right to treat you or Greg like crap.”

“...thanks, Joey.”

“I promise you, as your brother, I will always be there to defend you, especially when you can’t.”

“...it’s not that I can’t.”

“Huh?”

“I can defend myself. I know how to fight. Dad says he’s never seen anyone fight like me. But I don’t like it. Sparring is fun, but... I don’t want to hurt anyone. Even if they hurt me. Especially if they only hurt me.... It’s just... I know things about them, you know? That makes me not want to hurt them.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you know how Jacob always goes home alone? His daddy’s not around, and his mommy has to work all the time. So he’s really sad and lonely, and mad that his dad’s not there.”

“Oh...”

“And Alex... well, I’ve noticed sometimes he wears a long sleeve shirt, even when it’s hot, and one day at recess he fell off the monkeybars and his shirt almost fell off, and I saw a lot of bruises on him. I think maybe someone hits him...”

“...oh...”

“And I heard from Ava that Mike used to be bullied by Jacob and Alex, and that they only started hanging out when they started bullying me and Greg. I think Mike’s scared if he doesn’t bully us, he’ll get bullied again.”

“...oh.”

“Are you okay?”

“Joey?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“What?”

“Well, when someone says something that hurts you and Greg’s feelings, I just get so mad. I know how much it hurts you to have someone do that, and I just kind of... don’t care about what they feel, in the moment, you know? Like, they hurt you, and I don’t care what I do to hurt them to stop it. I didn’t think that was a problem. Dad told me we should be kind even to our enemies, but I think about the nights you woke up in tears because of them, and I can’t. But now, I think I understand. Even people who hurt others can be hurt themselves... and it was out of line for me to say no one loved them. So promise me this; let me know if I start to get out of line, okay? I protect you, and you protect people from me.”

“Hmm...”

“What?”

“How about this? You help me learn how to actually defend myself, and I help you to keep people’s feelings in mind when you defend me or you. Deal?”

“Deal. Now let’s get to sleep, or mom and dads are gonna be really mad...”

“Goodnight, Joey”

“Goodnight, Ken”

****

“Hey mom?” Joey asked, first thing in the morning.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“I’m sorry for being difficult yesterday. Ken helped me realize I crossed the line. Thanks for supporting me and uhm... stuff...”

“Aww, you’re welcome, sweetheart! And I’m glad you came around,” I then gave Joey a big hug, and he started trying to squirm out of my grasp.

“Aww, mooom, lay off!” Joey cried.

“I want a hug, too!” Ken shouted from the other side of the room, and soon I was hugging both boys, Ken exuberant at the attention and Joey completely embarrassed. I wasn’t sure exactly what had happened to change Joey’s attitude, but I was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i wonder why our boys get in trouble but not their bullies... who are their relatives that the principal does nothing?
> 
> lucario: they’re the children of a polyamorous and bisexual couple, and half pokemon
> 
> me: i was so elated about having a family that i forgot social prejudices existed
> 
> lucario: understandable
> 
> digby: i still think we should have the mayor publicly flog the principal
> 
> lucario: on what grounds?
> 
> digby: the town charter says that the mayor has the right to publicly flog the principal at his own discretion
> 
> me: that’s... a convenient town charter
> 
> digby: my sister may have quietly amended it after the first incident with bullies
> 
> me: i am afraid of her
> 
> lucario: as you should be


End file.
